i won't say i'm in love
by helovesme
Summary: “Why in Merlin’s name did she do that?” Draco thought to himself, touching the spot on his cheek Hermione kissed.
1. i won't say it

**I don't own Harry Potter or this song...blah blah blah**

Just something I thought of one boring afternoon….

Everybody was in the great hall, enjoying their supper. Hermione, was

sitting next to Ginny, across Harry and Ron who were talking about…what

else…quidditch……..Hermione kept stealing glances and throwing smiles at

the slytherine table, at a certain slytherine…. a certain blond

slytherine….who, in return, kept on smiling cheekily back at Hermione, both

were unaware of a certain red headed girl observing the whole thing.

Hermione was leaving the great hall for her Herbology class when Ginny

caught up with her.

"You know, you should me more careful, Harry and Ron might find out."

"Ginny, there's nothing to find out, like I've told you before, we just talk,

that's all." Hermione said, while turning beet red.

"Yeah, talk for hours, each and everyday…..nothing my arse"

"Ginny! Such language!" Hermione said with a smile tugging at her lips.

" besides, we have to talk. We're the only ones living the in Head

Dormitories, otherwise, it would get really boring."

" whatever Mione, I swear, hasn't he even tried to kiss you and------OH

MERLIN ! he has hasn't he!"

By this time, Hermione was turning a very nice shade of red, similar to that

of Ginny's hair.

"…….."

" MIONE?1"

" well…..maybe he has………"

" this is big! Aaackkkk!hahahaha!"

" Ginny stop it!"

By this time, Hermione was even turning a deeper shade of red, while trying

to calm a very excited and noisy Ginny"

" WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME DIDN'T YOU TELL

ME?Well!...spill!...how many times?...did you like it!"

"Because I knew you would act like this and I am not answering that……no… not listening…lalalalalala!"

"Oh shut up mione, I know you like it..hahahaha"

"I swear Gin, if you don't shut up, somebody's bound to come our way!"

"Oh bollocks mione…..your…your…in---"

"DON'T SAY IT! And I am not!"

"yes you are!"

"no I'm not! I'm not listening! Lalalala!"

"Admit it Mione, you are!"

_**Hermione**_

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

_**Ginny**_

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_

_He's the Earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

_Girl, ya can't conceal it_

_We know how ya feel and_

_Who you're thinking of_

_**Hermione**_

_No chance, no way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**Ginny**_

_You swoon, you sigh_

_why deny it, uh-oh_

_**Hermione**_

_It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_Oh_

_**Ginny**_

_You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Baby, we're not buying_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it bad_

_**Hermione**_

_No chance, now way_

_I won't say it, no, no_

_**Ginny**_

_Give up, give in_

_Check the grin you're in love_

_**Hermione**_

_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

_**Ginny**_

_You're doin flips read our lips_

_You're in love_

_**Hermione**_

_You're way off base_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it_

_**Ginny**_

_Girl, don't be proud_

_It's O.K. you're in love_

_**Hermione**_

_Oh_

_At least out loud,_

_I won't say I'm in love_

I hope you guys liked it!...reviews please...I'll give you a cookie ..hahaha


	2. sugar quills are deliciously addictive

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter…blah blah blah…

Hey hey! Just wanna say thanks to :

amrawo

Elemental Dragon1

Angelicwun

CherryBlossomBunny

jip91

MalachMoon

Thanks you guys! And to all those who are reading too!...haha..i owe all of you cookies!..hahahaha

Anyway……here goes….

3 months before

Mione's POV

"_I CANT BELIEVE IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AAAAACCCCKKK! Why of all people would Dumbledore choose that prat! There are so many people to choose from, who are , way way WAY much better than that stuck-up, good for nothing, scheming evil ferret! Argh!"_

Well, by this time, you could guess who she was talking about. Yes, Malfoy, who had

been chosen Head boy, along with Hermione as Head girl. Hermione just found out after

she had a little talk with their headmaster and Malfoy himself. Both had been equally

shocked about the news, but it was nothing compared to the shock when they found about

their living arrangements. Malfoy looked like he was ready to cry and strangle the

headmaster, and Hermione just sat there in her seat, mouth hanging open and silent.

Silence……..3…2…1…..

"WHAT?"

"ARE YOU BLOODY MAD!"

"PROFESSOR?"

"YOU ARE OFF YOUR ROCKER OLD MAN!"

"IS THERE ANYWAY OF CHANGING IT! I'm sure Malfoy and I are ok with

changing it…I swear………………..please?"

When Hermione had said that sentence, Draco raised his right hand up and for the first

time in their lives, they agreed with each other.

The whole time, the headmaster was silent, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm sorry my dear students, but there is absolutely no way of changing it, after all, it is

tradition. And no mister Malfoy, I am not mad, nor am I off my rocker. Lemon drop

anyone?"

"….."

"……"

"Well, if both of you would stop looking like your ready to weep any moment, I would

like to explain. And please Mister Malfoy, strangling me would not be a solution, it

would all be too messy, don't you think?" Dumbledore said calmly as if he were

discussing the weather.

Draco immediately looked away, pretending to be fascinated at a piece of lint on his

cloak.

"Hogwarts is a school full of traditions, and it has always been that way. Everybody has

to live with it, and no special arrangements could be made. As Head Girl and Head Boy, I

expect you two to be mature enough to understand this. I hope that you will act civilly to

each other, especially outside the head dormitories. You should set a good example to the

students by showing Inter-house Unity. Although I still do not recommend it, you may

take your fights privately and inside the dormitories only. Failure to comply with these

rules, along with the others, your head privileges may be taken away. Am I making

myself clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Yes professor"

"Now, who would like a sugar quill, they're deliciously addictive."

The two exited the office, with out as much as a glance at each other, both grumbling

Draco's POV

"_Inter-house unity my arse! Yeah right, that madman just hates me that's all. Dammit!..of _

_all people, why would it be Granger?. snobby know-it-all…'OOH, I'm Granger , I'm best _

_friends with potty and weasel…..I'm so smart.…I make stupid hats for house _

_elves'…argh! Dammit! This is a load of bollocks! ..stupid bushy _

_hair…argh!"_

Dumbledore's POV

" _hmm…..well, that meeting turned out good…….this is going to be a long _

_year……..now, where are those sugar quills."_

I'll end it their…I gotta do my homework…..haha..sorry,…..teehee..tell me if it's any

good…tatah!


	3. forgetting the bad news

DISCLAIMER: you know the words………

Just wanna say thanks to the guys who reviewed, you know who you are..hehe…I owe

you lots of cookies..haha

featherfinger and TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith: the song's from the Disney movie

Hercules…..heehee….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That meeting was held during the train ride going to Hogwarts, so when both heads came

back to their compartments, both were feeling very grouchy.

" So, Mione, How'd the meeting go?"

" yeah, so, who's the head boy? Is he hot? haha"

Ron was busy eating a treacle tart, but hen he heard Ginny, his eyes got wider and he

started choking on a the tart

" yeah, who's the head boy?" Harry said while hitting Ron's back

" yea-choke-who-choke.."

"um…………theheadboyismalfoyidon'tknowwhysodontask"

The two boys, were equally dense so they didn't get all of that right away, it was only

Ginny who understood, being a girl and all..

" Hah! I thought so! That's so cool mione!..haha"

" no it's not, he's an insufferable prat"

3…2….1…..

"WHAT!"

" ARE YOU BLOODY MAD!"

" IT WASN'T ME RONALD!"

" I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

" BUT, HOW CAN DUMBLEDORE DO THIS!"

" I don't have a clue……"

"…"

"…"

" aww, come off it guys, besides, he's really hot!"

" Ginny Weasley! You stop that right now!"

" I swear Mione, if he tries to hurt you, Harry and I will kill him, and then we'll bring

him back to life then hurt him, the we'll kill him again."

" thanks Ron, but I can take care of myself."

" she's right you know, after all, she practically memorized all the spell books in the

library"

'"Hey! I resent that" Hermione said, hitting Harry with a pillow.

Everybody burst out laughing.

The bad news was forgotten since they started talking about the summer Harry had with

the Dursley's and the summer Hermione, Ron and Ginny had in the Burrow.

" So Draco, whose head girl? I bet it's that Granger chick"

Crabbe and Goyle were both too busy stuffing their face with merlin-knows-what that

they didn't bother to listen or talk to Draco.

" yes, Blaise, it's Granger"

"whooboy, I got to hand it to you mate, she's pretty hot"

" eew Blaise, I can't believe your saying that, she's just a mudblood, right Drakie poo?"

" Pansy, would you stop leeching on my arm, I'm starting to feel numb, and no, I will

never go out with you, how many times do I have to say it?"

Pansy just sat on the other side with a humph

" so, Draco, how was your summer?"

The two best friends began talking about their summers and forgot about the news.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

The students arrived at the Great Hall and after the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore gave

his yearly speech.

" welcome my dear students, I would like to keep this short, judging by the looks on

some of your faces that you are famished" with this, Ron was now a shade like that of his

hair. " as you all know, the enchanted forest is off-limits to all of you, and please read

and follow the list of rules and additions Mr. Filch has made. Ok, I think that would be-

oh wait, how could I forget, I would like to introduce to you the new Head Girl and Head

Boy, would Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy stand up and let yourselves be known to the

students" everyone started whispering and gasping then began the clapping "you will

follow what these Heads tell you, they are allowed to take and give points to the houses

and etcetera. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, please see me after the feast, thank you. And

now, Let the Feast begin!"

"Mione, I cant' wait to see our new rooms! Its gonna be so big and all-"

" err..Gin..about that…"

" what?"

" ye' abou' wa'mio?"

" Ron, stop talking with your mouth full, it's disgusting, yes Mione about what?"

" err…..theheadboyandgirlhavetoliveinthesamedormitories"

This time, having refueled, the boys quickly got it, along with Ginny

"WHAT!"

" THAT'S A LOAD OF ----"

" Harry! Such language"

" that's so cool Mione! You better spill the details ok!"

Harry just groaned and put his head on top of the table

" SISTER! WOULD YOU STOP THAT!"

"whatever Ron, ooh Mione, this is so exciting!"

" no it's not, this is going to be one hell of a year" Hermione sighed" anyway, I don't

want to spend the rest of this feast talking about sad things! So just forget about it ok?"

"all right" the three said in unison

So, they began talking about all sorts of things, from S.P.E.W. to lessons, to quidditch for

the boys and new clothes and styling tips for the girls.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There..it's quite short..anyway..i uploaded 2 chapters today..yey..hope you'll like them…weee


	4. incidents in the common room

DISCLAIMER: …………………………………..yeah…

This is quite a long one….i think….weeee…anyway….

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

" ahh, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, how was the feast?"

" it was great sir"

"it was ok"

"well, I don't want to keep you waiting, so if you'll follow me, I'll lead you to your new

Dormitories."

It was 10 minutes of twists and turns, until they finally reached a portrait of the four

founders of the houses

"Professor Dumbleddore! So nice to see you! And to what honor do I have this visit?"

Rowena Ravenclaw was the only one awake, for the three other house founders were

asleep on the tables

" Rowena, you are looking lovely as usual, I have just come by to drop off our new

Heads, Rowena, may I introduce to you Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy."

" how do you do children?"

" fine, thank you" the two said in unison

" well, you both are looking tired so I won't keep you, just say the password and off you

go"

" err…Rowena, since your other co-founders are quite, how do you say, occupies, can I

give you the task of introducing them at a much suitable time?"

" of course professor! You don't have to worry"

" why thank you" turing to Hermione and Draco " well, you better turn in, you have a big

day ahead of you tomorrow, the password is Poprocks, very well, good night children,

good night Rowena"

" good night professor"

" good night sir" the two said

"well, we better go inside, Poprocks"

And with that the portrait swung open

" good night children, Rowena called out"

"Good night" Hermione called back, Draco went straight ahead to find his room, not

bothering to say good night to Rowena or to look at the new surroundings.

But for Hermione, she was at awe, never has she seen a more beautiful common room,

even more grand than the Gryffindor common room, merlin, it was a hundred times

grander! The room was painted in hues of maroon and green, normally, it would look all

gaudy and Christmas-like, but didn't, it created a warm effect. There were 4 love seats,

one facing the large fire place, the other 3 arranged around a low coffee table. There were

two study tables in one corner, one for herself and one for Malfoy. And the walls! 2 walls

were lined with books, and the others had paintings of different portraits and landscapes.

There were big open windows, with magnificent views, one view of the lake and the

forbidden forest, and another of the quidditch field. There was a small set of stairs

leading to the hallway, where it led to their rooms, Hermione was so amazed at the

common room, she couldn't imagine what her room would look like, so she ran to her

room. It was even better than the common room! It was as big as the common room,

furnished with mahogany tables and chairs, a four-poster bed; it also had a pink dressing

table and a very large pink wardrobe. And of course, who could forget her enormous

bookshelf with countless books. There was also a large window just by her study table,

where at night, you could see the stars, and during the day, you could see the view of the

courtyard. It was a girly room, but not too girly, it fitted her perfectly.

Having been running and looking around, Hermione suddenly felt very tired and sleepy,

so, she changed into her pajamas, and decided to check out the bathroom the next day.

She lay down on her bed, and slept a dreamless sleep.

Malfoy was really tired after the feast, having been escaping from the clutches of pansy

and going around the school, he was exhausted. So, when they went inside the common

room, he immediately went in search or his room a\, leaving granger behind talking to the

portrait. He decided to check out their common room tomorrow. He was impressed with

his room, which was like the head girl's room, but furnished in dark green and oak. He

liked the window best because he could see the whole courtyard. His eyes already

starting to close, he changed into his pajamas and went to bed. Sleeping a dreamless

sleep.

" beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!"

Hermione woke with a start " I should really get a new alarm clock, well, got to get ready

anyway, we have a meeting with the prefects"

" waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkeeeeeee upppppppp!"

Draco also woke with a start " Damn, I should really get a new clock, well, meeting with

the prefects today, better get ready.

As the two were getting ready, they did not know what was in store for them, as they

opened their doors to their bathrooms…

" WHAT THE HELL!"

" YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

" WE HAVE TO SHARE?"

"NO WAY!"

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!"

" get out Malfoy, I was here first"

'' no way granger, I was here first"

And with out a moment's pause, they began to run towards the shower stall, pushing and

shoving. They we're too busy to notice the confines of the bathroom

'' gerrof!"

" you get off"

"you get off"

"you---argh!..fine, let's make this fair, flip a coin"

"fine! Here" Draco said, handing her the coin

How they came up with a coin is beyond me

"ok, what's you call?" Hermione asked while she was flipping the coin

''heads, no, tails,heads,tails,heads!"

"sorry Malfoy, it's tails!"

"unfair! Rematch!"

"no way, it's fair and square, now get out"

"fine…..I'll get you next time " Malfoy left the bathroom, grumbling

Hermione was now able to observe the ambiance. There were two sinks, two toilets, one

for herself and one for Malfoy, a large bathtub and a shower stall. There were fluffy

carpets everywhere and a large floor-length mirror at one side, it was an amazing

bathroom, in hues of gold, silver and pink and blue.

Still in awe, she began to take her shower, and to her delight, discovered that there was a

nice massager in the shower. This was heaven.

' dammit!...now I have to wait! It's gonna take forever with that hair of hers…argh!"

Hermione's hair was not bushy anymore, now it fell in soft and delicate curls and it was

all shiny and glossy, she smiled at her reflection I the mirror and began putting on her

daily make-up, just a little bit of blush, eye shadow, and lip gloss, just like Ginny's, not

like the other girls who practically put on make-up like they're going to the ball.

As she was putting on her lip gloss, there was a very loud banging form the door

" Granger! Hurry up will you!"

Hermione sighed and began to clean up her things, she then went to Malfoy's door and

opened it.

" took you long enough" Draco said remorsefully

" whatever Malfoy" she then went to her room

As she went get her things to get ready for breakfast, she heard the faint sounds of the

shower then…

A muffled " Hey! You used up all the hot water!"

She smirked to herself and went down for breakfast.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Anyway..there..i don't think it's really long..hahaha..well..i gotta go..im really tired..like I said, I updated 2 today..yey!...enjoy…...tatah!..weeeh!


	5. rules and regulations

DISCLAIMER: ...you know the drill……..

Sorry it took so long...I've been pretty busy….anyhoo…..thanks to everyone..you know who you are…heehee

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco's POV

"_dammit! Argh! No hot water…she's going to pay…that insufferable hag…..no wonder _

_she looked so smug…..why did it have to be tails…stupid coin……..she'll pay for this. I'll _

_make sure to that."_

for a week, it had been like that. Waking up really early to get to the bath first, still

pushing off each other if they wake up at the same time….still bickering and

glaring…..both of them were exhausted.

"Mione, are you ok?"

Hermione jolted up from the table "Wha- I got here first!-oh..heehee..sorry Ron…."

All of them were looking at her in a strange way, worried and something else Hermione

could not describe.

" what has happended to you?"

"stupid Malfoy" Hermione mumbled to her bacon and eggs

" WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU!" both boys shouted standing up, causing almost all

of the four houses and the teachers to stare

" Ron, Harry, sit down right now, and it's not what I mean you half-wits" said a very

very red Hermione " and Ginny, do stop laughing, you're turning purple"

"oh-heehee, sorry Herms"

"well, Mione, what has he done to you?"

"well, every morning we fight for who gets to use the bath first…and we try to wake up

real early to beat each other...but doesn't work……."

" oh…..well…" the boys sad sheepishly

Hermione just rolled her eyes

" Draco, Draco, DRACO!"

" Wha-tails!-oh……what in bloody Merlin's name was that for pansy!"

" I just wanted to ask you something" pansy said with a pout that she thought was sexy,

but it wasn't

" well, don't ask!"

" hmph, I don't know why you're so grumpy, but I don't like it"

Pansy left with a huff

" problems mate?"

" stupid Granger"

"what has she done now?"

"well, every morning we fight for who gets to use bloody the bath first…and we try to

wake up real early to beat each other...but doesn't work…she has a strong arm…."

" sucks to be you"

" shut up Zabini"

" Argh! I can't take this anymore!" said a very irritated and grouchy Hermione, this

time Draco got in the bath first.

She then took a piece of parchment and started scribbling furiously.

As Draco went out from his room a piece of paper was then stuffed into his face.

_RULES FOR THE HEAD GIRL AND BOY_

_We must mind our own business, only talk when it is necessary. But still put a show for inter-house unity when outside the dormitories_

_no trespassing of private property, meaning the rooms_

_there must be an agreement for the bath arrangements, Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays for Hermione being first, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays for Draco, Sundays can be alternate_

_no bringing of friends, if needed, the other party must be informed first_

_no more nick names_

_no parties (see rule #3)_

_always remember Head duties—or else punishments would be made_

_FAILURE TO FOLLOW THESE RULES WILL RESULT TO HEAVY AND JUST RETRIBUTION._

" and what if I don't agree to these?"

"you have no choice"

" hmmm..i hate to admit it Granger, but this is pretty good, for a person like you"

Hermione just rolled her eyes "so, it's settled then"

"deal"

"deal"

It had been like that since that day of rule-making. Ignoring each other in the dormitories

and halls, only nodding cordially. Following the schedules. Each studying in their own

tables in the common room-minding one's business, it was a very enjoyable week.

" you look happy these days herms"

" Harry, I told you not to call me that, and yes, it had been a very stress less week. No

Malfoy to bother me…yes..stress-free…"

" that's good to hear, that little bugger's gonna get it if he bother's you again"

" don't worry Harry, it's fine"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

There…..that was quite long I think..heehee


	6. s'mores

_Two weeks have passed_

It was around 7 that Draco went to the common room. Hermione was already at her desk,

scribbling away on her potion's essay.

" Granger" Draco greeted cordially as he went to his room to change

" Malfoy" she answered back, too engrossed in her essay

Hermione was done with her potion's essay by the time Malfoy returned to the common

room, and was now starting on her 2-foot long essay for Ancient Runes, which was not

due until the next week.

" hey, what are those?"

" what are what?" Hermione said, not bothering to look up

"these" Draco said , bringing the steaming plate up full of brown and white things to

Hermione's face

" oh, these are S'mores, care to have some?"

Hermione was so wrapped up in her essay; she didn't see the weird look Draco gave her

" she offered me stuff, just as if we're friends" Draco thought to himself

" s'what?"

" s'mores, they're an American muggle thing, crackers with marshmallows and

chocolate. They're really good, they're still nice and warm, dobby just made them for

me."

" marsh-what?" Draco asked, still very confused

" it's sort of a snack..or a sweet, I really can't tell, but it tatse real sweet and it's really

soft, I like it best when it's toasted, where it's all melty and gooey"

" riiigghhht" Draco said, still looking at the plate as if it were to turn into something else

any moment.

'just try some"

" no thanks granger, I don't want to be poisoned with the marsh-thingy"

" just try it, it's really good, and it's perfectly safe, here, I'll show you" with that she took

a s'more and bit on it

"_Hmmm…it looks _really_ good, it smell yummy too. Maybe I'll just try one"_

" ok Granger, but if I drop dead any moment, it's gonna be your fault"

Hermione just rolled her eyes "whatever Malfoy"

Draco was slowly chewing and contemplating his first bite. He chewed real slow

"_crunchy, and soft, chocolatey yet has a taste of vanilla….hmm..not bad"_

Hermione was trying real hard to hold back a giggle, looking at Malfoy's face..she

couldn't help it, he looked like a little boy, he seemed so foreign to an idea of a smore..he

looked….dare she say it…kinda cute.

" so what do you think?" Hermione couldn't help but smile

"not bad, not bad at all" Draco said, finishing up his s'more

" well, that;s good to hear, now that you've had you're s'more, I'll go back to my essay."

"yeah, me too, I have to start on my Ancient Runes"

"whoa, and I thought I was the only one doing week-early homework"

"well, I have quidditch training and I have to hold try-outs for the new members next

week, so better to finish it this week, so the load will be lighter."

"right, now if you'll excuse me, I'll go back to my essay"

The two started to work on their essays silently, each minding their own business. All

that could be heard was the scribbling, the crumpling of parchment and the occasional

crunch of the s'mores being bitten into.

It was two hours later when they finished their essay. The whole time, Hermione was so

occupied with her essay that she forgot about the s'mores. But now, she started to feel

hungry.

" I think I'll have a s'mo-"

Where were all the s'mores?

"where did it all go?"

As she was saying this, Malfoy's hand began to reach and search the plate for the non-

existent s'more

" Hey, where did all the s'mo-" he looked up. "granger, you finished it!"

" ehem, correction Malfoy, _you finished it,_ you practically ate everything"

" no I didn't"

Hermione glanced at his lap, and at the floor, where all the crumbs had fallen-he looked

down too

"oh-heehee..i guess I did" he said sheepishly

"Malfoy!"

"What?"

" You ate everything!"

" so what, I'm a growing boy:

" I'm hungry!"

" so, get more s'mores, hey that rhymed"

" ugh, but I don't want to go the the kitchens and it's late, and besides, you're the one

who ate it all, so you should get it for me!"

"well…."

"well what?"

" I'll go with you……..if you want"

Hermione was shocked "really?..with me?"

" yeah, I'm thirsty anyway…. I need a tall glass of milk, and one last s'more"

Hermione rolls her eyes " really Malfoy, how do you pack it all in?"

" I'm an athlete remember, so I work off half of what I eat, so, you up for it?"

" I'm not sure..filch might catch us"

" woman, we are heads remember, we have no curfew, and trust me, he won't"

" oh, alright then, but if we get caught, it's all your fault"

" yeah, yeah, whatever. To the kitchens!"

It was that nights that the icy barrier between the two heads were broken. They talked

like they were old friends; they talked about their lives, friends, families and school. They

talked about everything over two glasses of milk and a plate of s'mores.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

There..i update 2 again…its quite long…..so yeah…..now I'm tired…so I think I'mm gonna go…hope you like these….more reviews please..tell me what you think…till next time..tatah!


	7. havin' the flu

DISCLAIMER: yeah……………….wait..some parts I don't own,. its from another book

I know the story's kinda slow, but I don't want to go too fast …so yeah…….

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxo

Ever since that night, they became good friends. They talked in the common room about

anything; they even came to the point of calling each other by their first names. Gone

were the glares and sneers, they acted like normal friends, but, they still acted as if they

weren't friends outside the common room, though they acted civilly, like greeting each

other, but with their last names and having small talk about head business, but they never

acted like they way they acted when in the common room. Yes, they changed ways but

afterall,they still had reputations to put up. It was a silent agreement between the two.

Hdhdhddhdhdhddhdhdhddhdhhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakeee uuuuuuuuuuuuup!

"damn alarm" Draco cursed as he knocked the alarm off the table

"hmmm, I wonder if Hermione's done"

He went to check the bathroom door, only to find it unlocked, and the bathroom, unused.

"hey Hermione!" he banged on Hermione's door "? You were supposed to go first today!

You better get up or I'll use the bath first"

no answer

" Hermione!" bang bang bang

All he could hear was a faint "go away"

" _hmmm…better check this out"_ so he went inside her room , there he saw Hermione,

buried under her blankets and looking deathly pail.

" hey are you ok?"

Her eyes shot open and she started to get up "Draco, get out of my –ooh" she fell back

suddenly feeling very dizzy

With his seeker reflexes, Draco caught her immediately

" Merlin Hermione! You're bloody hot!"

" really Draco, and I thought you didn't fancy gryffindors"

" not that way, you nitwit, what the hell did you do yesterday?"

" went outside, had to give something to Hagrid"

" are you bloody mad! There was a rainstorm yesterday!"

" so I've noticed"

"for someone so smart, you're really stupid"

" that was dramatically incorrect" she started to get back up again, but again, she fell

back, Draco caught her…again

" ugh, listen, you are not going anywhere"

" no, I'm not, I am going to class"

" it's Saturday Hermione"

"oh, then I'm going with Ginny then, I'm going to Hogsmeade"

" like hell you are, you can't even stand up"

"yes I can" with that she started to stand up, only to fall back and have Draco catch her,

again

"see"

"dammit"

"now, be a good Gryffindor and get some rest, I'll go to the hospital wing and get

something for your fever"

" but I don't want to miss hogsmeade! Ginny will be disappointed"

" I'll tell her as soon as I get your medicine, I'm sure she'll understand, now get some

sleep and I'll be back in a while"

" why are you doing this?"

" I don't want you to end up dead, they might blame me for it" he said with a smirk

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhddhdhdhdhdhdhd

" thanks madam Pomfrey, ill male sure she takes these-oof"

"hey!"

"oh, weasley, just the person I'm looking for, granger can't make it today, she's sick and

she wanted me to tell you."

" really Malfoy, am I supposed to believe you?"

Draco showed her the different potions he was holding in his hands

" oh, right, well,tell her its ok and that she get well soon, ok?"

"yeah, will do" Draco said as he walked away

"_hmmmm..he seemed nice, he's doing stuff for mione it be…nah!"_

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Hermione didn't get better later that day, she drank one vial of her potion but she was still

very sick, Draco observed, as he was going up during lunch to get ready for his quidditch

practice and to check up on Hermione. In fact, she was shivering violently.

Hermione was in between being awake and being asleep. She couldn't remember if she

was having a dream or if she imagined it all. She thought she was imagining Draco

talking to her again. All she knew was that it was freezing,but it was around 80 degress

outside.

"Hermione are you ok?-wait, stupid question"

"cold, just cold" Hermione said softly, she couldn't find her voice, her throat felt very

swollen

" wait, ill get more blankets, don't go anywhere ok?"

" haha, yeah, I won't, I promise" she whispered

Draco put on more blankets, but she was still shivering.

" here, drink some water, it'll make you feel better"

Hermione obediently drank the water

Draco could still see that she was still very cold, but there were four blankets already, and

he didn't want her to get overheated, but she looked so sick, so he had no choice, he took

off his shoes and his cloak and laid down beside her

"what are you doing?" Hermione's eyes shot up

" just shut up, and go back to sleep" he said as he put his arms around her and tucked her

head at the crook of his neck

" but I thought you had quidditch practice" was a muffled reply

" nah,it's ok, the guys could do without me this time, now, I said shut up and go back to

sleep"

Hermione was too weak to protest, so he decided to take his advice and go to sleep, she

snuggled closer and immediately began falling asleep.

Hermione started to shiver less and less, until it stopped. She didn't know if it was her

fever or the potion or if she had imagined it, but she could have sworn she felt Draco kiss

her forehead.

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

I dunno if you might think some parts are familiar, I got some parts from another book, I'm sorry, I know I don't own it, but I couldn't resist, it was too nice to pass

up…heehee…….anyway..i hope you like it…till next time! Tatah!


	8. author's note

Author's note:

Hey guys, sorry this story got lost, it was deleted because of the spelling and everything…..so yeah...I promise I'll update really really soon! Till next time!


	9. the morning after

Disclaimer: you know the words…..haha

Hey hey! I know it's been a really long time since I updated…so sorry...I totally forgot about this….so….here's another chapter….hope you guys forgive me for being really really late….enjoy!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione woke up with a start; she tried recalling the events of the previous afternoon, and then she remembered all the things Draco had done for her. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that it took minutes before she felt someone's arm encircled around her. The minute she did, she immediately stiffened; she slowly looked at her side to see Draco peacefully sleeping. It was different to see him like this, a face so peaceful; it took a lot of strength to stop herself from brushing the hair out of his face. It was an awkward moment and she didn't want Draco to know she had been awake, so when Draco stirred, she immediately pretended to be asleep. She felt Draco stiffen, probably trying to remember what happened and why he was in her room, he then loosened up when he began to recall the events. She felt him slowly tale his arms from under her head and replace the space with a pillow. He then stood up slowly, as not to wake her. And to Hermione's surprise, she felt him brush the hair away from her face. To her dismay, she thought it felt nice. Then, it was gone, she heard her door open and then close. Hermione opened her eyes, staring at the door and feeling very confused. With a sigh, she go out of bed and began to ready herself for the day.

Since it was a Sunday, she was surprised to see Draco I the common room.

"uhm…hey, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, uneasily

"Oh, glad to see you're feeling better, just catching up on some reading."

"Yes, I'm feeling much better thanks"

"Oh, ok then"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Is there something you want to tell me Hermione?"

"Oh, nothing,. So… I'll be going, see you around."

"Oh, ok. Bye"

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say, uhm…thank you for, you know, yesterday..' Hermione, by now

was turning a nice shade of red

"Oh, that was noth-" his answer was cutoff when Hermione kissed him on the cheek and quickly left out, not meeting his eye.

He was shocked

Hermione was even more shocked and was now blushing furiously "Why in Merlin's name did I do that?" she thought to herself.

"Why in Merlin's name did she do that?" Draco thought to himself, touching the spot on his cheek Hermione kissed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There…it's quite short….hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading! And I'll update real soon! Promise!


End file.
